yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship. The short opens after the events of Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins, Princess Yuna sleepily dreaming. Princess Yuna: (sleeping) Then, she dreamed about Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet giving some advices. Doc Hudson: Get ready for what's comin', Yuna, more speed, more horsepower, and more of everything. Princess Yuna: (in her dreams) Okay, Doc. Doc Hudson: (chuckles) That ain't racing, not even a Sunday drive. That was one lap racing. It's 500 to lose. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap, inside, outside, inches apart, never touching. Now, that's racing. Just then, Yuna woke up by her aunt, Princess Celestia for a morning breakfast. Princess Celestia: Yuna! Breakfast is ready! Princess Yuna: Yes! Snowdrop: Morning already? So, they went downstairs to see their family during breakfast. At last, they came just in time with their aunt making pancakes. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Morning, Yuna. I've made you breakfast. Princess Yuna: Fruit Faced Pancakes!? Princess Celestia: That's right, My little niece, your favorite. As Yuna and Snowdrop enjoyed their breakfast, they went back up to get their parents, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Wake up! It's today! Hiro: (sleepily) Your daughter is awake, Luna. Princess Luna: (groans) Before nightfall, she's your daughter, Hiro. Princess Yuna: It's today! It's today! It's today! It's today! It's today! Princess Luna: (yawns) Alright, Yuna, we're up. So, they get everything ready for Yuna and Snowdrop's time at the School of Friendship. Soon, they took the carriage and flew down to Ponyville. Princess Luna: Remember, Yuna. Your friends are going to attend the School of Friendship, it's very important to show your respect to Princess Twilight Sparkle at all times. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Celestia: Are you excited to be at Princess Twilight's school, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Snowdrop and I were. Snowdrop: I just hope they'll like us. Finally, they arrived at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Wow, the School of Friendship! Hiro: That's right, Yuna, it's when Princess Twilight Sparkle started this school so that the teachings of every friendship were shared in Equestria and beyond it, you'll love it here. Princess Yuna: Oh, Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia, (hugging them) I wish I didn't have leave you sooner! Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna, we'll come visit each other every often. Princess Celestia: I know you and Snowdrop will make us very proud, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: I will. Soon, Twilight Sparkle begins her presentation for the school. Twilight Sparkle: School is in session! As the students cheered, Princess Flurry Heart came to see her. Princess Flurry Heart: Aunt Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Flurry. (hugging her niece) Are you ready to spend your time at school? Princess Flurry Heart: Yes I am! Soon, all of Yuna's friends are attending the School of Friendship. Applejack: Howdy, Goldie. Golden Apple: Hi, Mama. Are Sugar Apple and Apple Feather going to be at school soon? Applejack: You bet they will, Sugarcube. Sugar Apple: Auntie Applejack! Applejack: Hey there, Sugar Apple. Come here! As Sugar Apple hugged her favorite aunt, Sugar Belle and Big McIntosh were concern for her. Sugar Belle: You'll take care of her, will you, Applejack? Applejack: Of course I will, Sugar Belle. Sugar Apple will have a great time just like Apple Bloom. Big McIntosh: Eeyep. Sugar Belle: Have a great time, Sweetie, (kisses her cheek) We'd love you so much. Sugar Apple: Love you too, Mama. Apple Bloom: Are you ready for some fun, Apple Feather? Apple Feather: I sure am, Mama. Then, Indigo Marble came with Maud Pie and Mudbriar. Brownie: Hi, Indigo! Hi, Aunt Maud! Hi, Uncle Mudbriar! Big day, huh!? Mudbriar: Technically, it is for her. Indigo, this is where you'll be staying. Maud Pie: We'll come visit you soon. Indigo Marble: (hugging her parents) I'll miss you both. Maud Pie: Listen to you Aunt Pinkie, Marble. Indigo Marble: I will. Then, Rarity's nieces and nephews came as well. Thompson Colt: Hi, Aunt Rarity! Game Facer: We're here! Rarity: Game Player! Game Facer! Peachy Heart! Joe Joey! Thompson Colt! As they came to their aunt, she hugged them so happily. Rarity: How're my favorite nephews and nieces!? Peachy Heart: We're doing A-Okay, Aunt Rarity. Then, Hurricane Cloud came to see his cousins and aunt. Hurricane Cloud: S'up, Aunt Rainbow?! Rainbow Dash: Hurricane Cloud! (giving his nephew a noggie) Hurricane Cloud: (chuckles) Rainbow Dash: You'd ya been, Kiddo? Hurricane Cloud: Doing good. Apple Feather: Aunt Applejack! Applejack: Apple Feather! (hugging her) How's my niece!? Apple Feather: Doing good. Twilight Sparkle: School is now in session! Then, Ford and Stanley Pines came to see Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ford, Stanley, what brings you two here? Ford Pines: Well, Stanley and I have made some arrangements with our nephew and his wife to let Dipper and Mabel stay in your school. Stanley Pines: We hope you don't mind, Twilight, Preston and Pricilla Northwest, and Bud Gleeful are letting Lil' Gideon and Pacifica in too. Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Ford Pines: Thank you, Princess Twilight, we're honored. So, Yuna and her friends come together in class. That afternoon, Yuna and her friends started learning classes of the Elements starting with Honesty Class. Applejack: Morning, Class! Gideon Gleeful: Good morning, Professor Applejack. Vanellope von Schweetz: What should we learn today? Applejack: Today, I'm gonna show y'all why Honesty is important. Golden Apple: Honesty was helping. Applejack: That's right, Goldie. Can anyone else tell us about Honesty? Princess Yuna: (raised her hoof) To speak the truth only? Applejack: Correct, Yuna! So, Yuna got extra credit from Applejack In Kindness Class, Fluttershy was teaching her class about her Kindness. Fluttershy: Okay, Class. Today, we're gonna learn about kindness. Vanellope von Schweetz: Tell us more, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Kindness is very being nice to everyone, everypony and even animals. Princess Yuna: When I first learn about Kindness, I have to share it with everyone, everypony and every creature else. Fluttershy: Very good, Yuna. In Laughter Class, Pinkie Pie is taking her turn with her pupils. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Class! Indigo Marble: Hi, Aunt Pinkie! Brownie: What are you going to teach us about Laughter, Mom? Pinkie Pie: Laughter means fun, cheering and joking. Princess Yuna: It even means a bigger smile. Pinkie Pie: Excellent, Yuna. So, the confetti cannons were fired at Yuna. In Generosity Class, Rarity was up next to teach her students. Rarity: Hello, Class. Emerald: Hi, Mom! Thompson Colt: What can you teach us about Generosity, Aunt Rarity? Rarity: Today, I'll explain a few reasons why generosity. Pacifica Northwest: Such as? Rarity: Being fashion, fabulous and... Princess Yuna: Very beautiful and generous. Rarity: Well done, Yuna, you've learned very well! Then, Yuna felt very pleased being the best student. In Loyalty Class, Rainbow Dash was preparing to coach them. Rainbow Dash: Good Morning, Class. Sunbeam: Hi, Mommy! Rainbow Dash: Hi, Sunbeam! (hugs Sunbeam) Now then, about learning Loyalty. Hurricane Cloud: What's the big deal of learning Loyalty, Aunt Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Loyalty means allegiance, faithfulness, obedience, adherence, homage, and devotion. Princess Yuna: And the quality of being loyal to someone, somepony or something. Rainbow Dash: You got it, Yuna. Soon, Yuna and her friends showed their Journals that were given by Ford Pines and first three Yuna recreated. Princess Yuna: Behold! (pulls the sheet and reveals the Journals) My four Journals! Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing, Yuna. Stanley and Ford told me how'd you recreated the first three. Princess Yuna: Yep, you, may mama and Aunt Celestia taught me to use my magic for good. Sunset Shimmer: She's got you there, Twilight. Prince Sunlight: Mom, do you think I'll fit in the School of Friendship? My dad says that I have much to learn if I'm going to learn about using my magic wisely, just like Grandpa Sunspot wanted me to. Starlight Glimmer: Yes. You can show Journal 5. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225